


X Marks the Spot

by bluefeathergirl



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Adult Content, AmberPrice otp, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Commitment, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, NSFW, POV Third Person, Post-Life is Strange: Before the Storm, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Treasure Hunting, True Love, amberprice, mature content, shopping day, trying to find your car in a parking lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathergirl/pseuds/bluefeathergirl
Summary: After a quick stop at the mall, Rachel and Chloe are struggling to find where they parked their car, only to get sidetracked and pursue an adventure of passion in a hidden back area.
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Favorite Amberprice Fics





	X Marks the Spot

One early Saturday afternoon, Chloe and Rachel were just getting out of the mall and heading back to their car. There was only one problem. This shopping center had such an extensive parking garage that at this point they’d spent way too long to find it. The car wasn’t stolen or anything. It’s just one of those things that happened when she got too distracted looking at Rachel’s hips as she walked in front of her. She moved like a goddess. And… Chloe could’ve sworn Rachel was keeping track of things this time anyway.

“For fuck’s sake, Chloe, your sense of direction sucks ass.”

“Not unless it comes to you,” she winked.

“Ugh, baby, this is serious! Where the hell’s our car?”

“Okay, okay, calm down, alright. I’m sure it’s here somewhere.”

“Yeah, _somewhere_ being the key word…” she sneered.

“Hey, don’t bite my head off. I usually take a picture of the place we parked while you just bolt off like a maniac on adrenaline pretending to memorize everything.”

“That’s sweet. Well, where the fuck is the picture this time?”

“I can have an off day once in a while, can’t I?”

Rachel sighed and relaxed, realizing this was not worth an argument. “Of course, you can. I’m sorry, baby. I’m just a bit hungry, that’s all.”

Chloe answered with a chuckle, shaking her head at her woman. Feisty and stubborn, yes, but she loved all of her.

“Actually, come to think of it, I think I remember where I parked. And we’ve just walked the long way around…”

“Figures. That’s fine. It’s such a nice day out at least.”

When they walked to where they thought was somewhere close to the other end of the parking lot though, they got confused a bit as seriously most of it looked similar. But, where they thought was the storefront actually turned out to be some back area of the mall with no people around.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Rachel hinted.

“Wanna go make out?”

Rolling her eyes, the blonde girl grabbed Chloe by her arm pulling her in the direction of the secluded area. Happy in being reminded that her girl was just as adventurous as she was, she reveled in excitement and anticipation.

The space was ideal. Well-hidden by some large industrial rectangular bins for storage, and behind a half-opened fence. A back corridor with no one in sight.

When they reached the corridor, Rachel cornered Chloe to the wall with only her mojo, and she whispered in her ear. “I wanna do a lot more than make out…”

Chloe gulped and her eyes bulged out for a second like a deer in headlights, then blinked fast to get herself in the moment. “Oh…” she managed to say, as Rachel started kissing her neck, making her giggle a little bit, prepping her for what was to come.

Fondling her closeness, Rachel’s lips parted slightly as her eyes confessed her desire, moving down to Chloe’s lips. She brushed her thumb on them, orchestrating to open so she could make her suck it. Or… bite it. Ouch. That made Rach smile a sinister smile biting her bottom lip.

Slipping her hand behind Chloe’s neck, she gently and sensually put her mouth over hers, their lips moving in a perfectly synchronized slow dance that only lovers can do. Rachel’s lips were as soft as rose petals and tasted like strawberries. Cupping the blue-haired girl’s face in her hands, she guided the kiss, showing all her affection. She adored this girl with all her heart. Seriously. They could both be hella intense. They could argue. They could be upset at each other. They could have moments where they could feel fed up with each other and need their space. They could both be a stubborn pain in the ass. But at the end of each day, no matter if there were hard times or not, they each wanted nothing more than to return to home base and be in each other’s arms and tell each other that they love each other.

She suddenly pulled away to admire her blue gem, and Chloe immediately missed the absence. “I love you, Chloe,” she said as she brushed the hair away from her face to look into her eyes.

Leaning into her affectionately she smiled and, putting her hand over hers she brought it up to her lips kissing it like a gentleman. “I love you too, my angel.”

That made Rachel tuck her hair behind her ear. Something she always did when she became bashful. She was full of fire but there was also a side of her, one that she didn’t let everyone to see, that was quite adorable and shy. She was the most wonderful person Chloe knew. And Chloe was her rock. Rachel, her protector.

Seeing this move, Chloe stroked Rachel’s cheek and gave her a wide grin. Taking the lead, she wrapped her arm around Rachel’s waist pulling her closer. Resuming the kiss, they knew they both wanted the same thing. Each other. Right now.

Rachel pushed Chloe back against the wall harder and moved her hands up to her breasts giving them the attention they deserved. Rachel’s took command in Chloe’s mouth, wrapping her tongue around hers holding it hostage and sucking it just enough to make Chloe get wet.

With one hand now firmly on Chloe’s back pants pocket grabbing her ass and the other reaching up inside her shirt and then underneath her bra, the blue-haired girl took in a sharp breath when she felt what Rachel was doing. Any skin to skin contact was enough to drive her off the edge because whenever the blonde girl touched her, she knew exactly what she was doing and what results it would uncover.

Changing the rhythm to that of a fever, Rachel broke the kiss only to drive her girl crazy by playing a game of cat and mouse with her lover’s lips, caressing them ever so slightly inch by inch and not letting her girl come too close to receiving a full kiss. Yet. She did this as her other hand previously on Chloe’s ass now searched for her treasure chest. Unbuttoning her pants button and doing the unzipping, all hell broke loose within her girl. Sensing her hand on her need was already almost too much to bear and she thought about how mind blowing it was to be this turned on so fucking fast. But this was Rachel Amber she was talking about. Rachel fucking Amber, now fucking making love to her in an open space.

X marks the spot and it was all hers for the taking. Only hers. She drew some secret code with her fingers, knowing just the right buttons to push, spelling out a love language that only Chloe could understand, and as she gasped in figuring out what she wrote, she moaned as her captain masterfully and easily found her way into her heaven.

Sailing inside her girl as smooth as a summer’s day, she thrusted in and out in a powerful steady motion that was very much welcome, using her thumb as leverage on her throbbing helm. 

Gasping for air, Chloe tried to keep quiet in case any passersby were near. Sensing that her girl couldn’t hold it together, Rachel kissed her hard, swallowing her moans. She took it as far as she could go, beckoning her to come again and again, settling down after the big orgasm, knowing she thirsted for more, until her girl would explode.

Putting her hands on her girl’s shoulders for support, she was ready to collapse in her arms as the waves crashing on the sand, and Rachel was right there to catch her, holding her tightly in her devoted embrace.

“I’ve got you.” She said as she pulled out tenderly. Now working on calming her trembling lover who was filled with so much of a pleasure rush that it hurt. But in a very good way. It was the best kind of high honestly. The high from being taken by her Rachel.

When she finally was able to catch her breath and see more in focus, she said “You know, come to think of it I remember where we parked. Just under the letter “X.”

“Well fuck, that explains everything.”

They both laughed in unison as they walked back to find their car, hand in hand.


End file.
